Beautiful Jobless
by LadyGege TheAlchemist
Summary: dengan semua kelebihan yang kumiliki mengapa aku masih menganggur dan menjomblo? apakah aku terkena karma atu kutukan?


**Sangkalan: **Naruto milik Om Masashi

**Peringatan**: kesalahan pengetikan, OOC, dsb.

Selamat membaca.. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful Jobless<strong>

Prolog:

_Fase hidup manusia: dikandung, lahir, sekolah, bekerja, menikah, mati. Telah kulewati tiga fase awal yang lazim dilalui setiap manusia, semuanya berjalan indah, mulus, tanpa adanya halangan ataupun rintangan yang menghadang. Sampai tiba saatnya aku dinyatakan lulus dari perguruan tinggi yang cukup terkemuka di kotaku, dan itu adalah awal dari masa kegelapanku._

"Kerja dimana sekarang, Sakura?" Ino mulai mengintrogasiku setelah kami ber-cipika-cipiki dan saling menanyakan kabar setelah hampir 3 tahun tak bertemu.

"Nggak dimana-mana." Jawabku enteng.

"Kok? Bukannya kamu tuh dulu kuliahnya di jurusan farmasi?"

"Iya, terus?"

"Ya nggak apa-apa sih, heran aja … " ujarnya sambil mengaduk-aduk sedotan dalam jus alpukatnya. "Emang kamu pengennya kerja dimana gitu?"

"Entahlah."

Dahinya mengernyit. "Kok entahlah?"

"Entahlah."

"Terus kapan nikah?"

Aku tersenyum miris. "Entahlah, calonnya saja aku belum punya."

"Kok bisa? Bohong kamu, aku nggak percaya."

"Hn, entahlah."

"Bisa nggak sih kamu berkata selain 'entahlah'?"

Aku menghembuskan napas depresiku. "Entahlah … "

"!" Dan dia pun melemparkan bangku tak berdosa di sebelahnya ke arahku.

Aku berlari menghindarinya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bisa dipastikan dia kesal sekaligus heran dengan nasibku, nasib sahabatnya yang dia kira akan secemerlang piring yang telah dicuci dengan sabun cair berteknologi tinggi. Jangankan dia, aku pun heran dengan nasibku. Entah apa yang salah, atau memang jalannya harus seperti ini.

Hidupku ini tidak sesuai logika. Aku masih tidak mengerti. Shikamaru yang kerjaannya tidur selama di kelas ketika dosen menerangkan materi –bahkan dia lulus kuliah lebih telat 1 tahun dariku-, sekarang sudah menjadi PNS di salah satu instansi pemerintahan di Konoha. Nah, aku? Karir pendidikanku sejak SD hingga wisuda perguruan tinggi –yang kupikir lebih terang daripada lampu Phillips manapun, bahkan lebih terang daripada lampu pesawat yang menyorot runway saat landing- ditambah _body_aduhai yang bikin cowok-cowok mengidam 7 hari 8 malam kalau berpapasan di jalan, kenapa kalah dengan si Shikamaru ya?

Aku kena karma gitu? Kutukan?

Apa ada yang salah dengan hidung bangirku? Tidak bengkok seperti nenek sihir, kan? Lalu mengapa sejarah percintaanku tidak semulus Karin yang mantannya sudah dua lusin?

Belum lagi soal pekerjaan. Eeerrgghhh ... fotokopi ijasahku mesti dikasih batu Ponari dulu nih sepertinya, agar bisa dilirik HRD-HRD itu. Aku tidak mengerti, setelah jutaan kali mengirim lamaran lewat _e__-__mail_, menapa tidak ada balasan yang mengajak _interview_?

Dunia ini tidak adil!

Sering kali ku memikirkannya hingga aku depresi dibuatnya, bahkan sempat ku berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupku saja.

"Hemh, sepertinya kamu harus mengikuti bimbingan konseling deh." Komentar Ino setelah mendengarkan curahan hatiku. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kehidupanmu seperti ini."

"Yeah, begitulah. Kau tahu? Sepertinya mentalku hancur semenjak Praktek Kerja Lapangan dulu."

Ino membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Loh, memangnya kenapa gitu?"

"Yaa … waktu itu aku tuh merasa diremehkan gitu deh, mereka nggak ngasih tugas atau pekerjaan yang pasti. Jadinya selama PKL tuh aku nggak ada kerjaan dan luntang-lantung nggak jelas, belum lagi aku merusak alat analisa di sana … ah pokonya kacau, deh. Menyesal aku PKL di sana!"

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku yang sudah acak-acakan.

"Jadinya tuh aku sekarang takut melamar ke perusahaan-perusahaan farmasi, aku trauma bekerja di laboratorium, aku nggak mau bekerja dengan sistem _shifting_, aku takut pulang kerja kemalaman di jalan, kan sekarang sedang marak tuh kasus pemerkosaan di angkot … hiii. Terlalu banyak yang aku takutkan."

"Sepertinya kamu mengalami sedikit gangguan jiwa deh. Hahahaha … " Ino terbahak sambil mengunyah kripik kentangnya. "Gimana kalau kamu ikutan hipnoterapi aja? Aku punya kawan yang seorang terapis di _The Family & Parenting Hypnotherapist_, siapa tahu dia bersedia memberikan diskon."

Mendengar hal itu mataku berbinar. "Iya kah? Bawa aku bertemu dengannya!"

"Halah, kalau gratisan aja langsung deh semangat masa mudanya berkobar." Ino melempar bantal tepat ke kepalaku.

"Hohoho … namanya juga penganggur, jadi wajar dong."

Keesokan harinya Ino membawaku ke _Konoha Convention Center_, karena temannya itu sedang mengadakan _talk show_ di sini. Kami pun langsung menuju _foodcourt_ di lantai paling atas.

"Dia minta kita untuk menunggu di sini, karena acaranya berakhir jam 12." Ujar Ino yang menyadari kernyitan yang muncul di keningku, dan aku hanya bisa ber-oh ria.

Agar tak bosan menunggu aku mendengarkan musik sambil menutup mataku. Tak lama kemudian seorang pria berkemeja putih bergaris-garis biru menghampiri kami. "Maaf ya lama menunggu."

Aku pun membuka mata, menoleh ke sumber suara, dan …

3 …

2 …

1 …

Mataku terbelalak. "Naruto? Oh meiji! _Long time no see_! Apa kabar?" Aku bangkit dan langsung menjabat tangannya, kurasakan tangannya gemetar dan dia terlihat … kikuk.

"Hehe … kabar baik, Sakura."

Ino yang menyaksikannya langsung cengok. "Kalian saling kenal?"

"Iya, Sakura teman SMA-ku."

Kurasakan wajahku memanas, mungkin sekarang sudah merona merah seperti kepiting rebus. Bagaimana tidak, Naruto adalah gebetanku waktu SMA dulu.

"Kamu sakit, Sakura?" Naruto menilik wajahku.

"E-eh? Eng-enggak kok. Hehe … " Cengiran kuda khasku mewarnai gelengan kepalaku. "Emm, jadi kapan aku bisa mulai sesi curhatnya?"

Senyuman tipis terlukis di wajah tampannya. "_Anytime_."

Dengan semangat masa mudaku aku menceritakan semua problematikaku kepada Naruto, Ino hanya melongo melihat aku nyerocos tak henti-henti sampai berbusa.

_Ini bocah emang nggak ada matinya,_ mungkin itu yang ada dipikiran Ino.

Tentu saja aku bersemangat, sesi curhat ini kan gratis. Terapisnya gebetan aku pula. Sekali merengkuh dayung, curhat-ngeceng pun terlaksana.

"Begitulah, Ry. Aku menjadi seperti kalah sebelum berperang." Aku mengakhiri sesi curhatku dengan bibir cemberut. "Parah banget ya? Belum lagi aku tuh pecicilan, padahal umur sudah mau seperempat abad."

"Nggak terlalu parah sih, itu mah kamunya aja yang pemalesan. Hehehe … bercanda kok. Kalau menurut saya sih IMHO atau egonya kamu tuh manggil terus bayangan masa depan kamu yang hanya berupa ilusi. Masa depan nggak ada yang tahu, Sakura. Kalau kamu tahu ada orang yang bisa tahu masa depan, saya mau bayar mahal deh buat ketemu orang itu, mau nanyain nanti anak _cute_ saya akan punya banyak penggemar atau tidak."

Naruto membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Coba gali masa lalu atau kejadian-kejadian yang baru saja terjadi seperti apa sehingga si ego bisa menampilkan bayangan masa depan kamu sehingga kamu menajdi takut begini-takut begitu, karena ego tak sembarangan menghadirkan bayangan. Dia melakukan penelitian dan mengumpulkan data-data untuk bisa menghasilkan kesimpulan."

Aku dan Ino mengangguk-angguk pura-pura mengerti sambil ber-oh ria berjamaah.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Naruto menarik napas sebentar, "Latihannya gampang kok, dengan melatih _awar__e__ness_ saja, misal ketika mencuci piring. Libatkan seluruh diri kamu di dalamnya, gunakan semua indera, lihat sekeliling, rasakan dinginnya air, bentuknya piring, suara air, aroma sabun, dan sebagainya. _S__o far_ mengerti kan? Dengan melatih _awareness_, _mind_ dan _thought_ jadi terlatih lebih sadar, kebanyakan orang-orang sekarang kan sibuk tapi dirinya tidak hadir di kegiatan tersebut."

"Jadi kita harus 'hadir' ketika melakukan apapun, missal ketika menyapu, makan, dan lain-lain latih saja _awareness_-nya terus. Selain pengendalian diri lebih kuat, kita pun bisa menutup kembali alter ego yang muncul. Kalau mau sih bisa memakai _self-hypnosis_, tapi sepertinya untuk sekarang latihan awareness sudah cukup. Dan soal mengapa sampai sekarang kamu masih melajang, kamu gak susah khawatir. Jodoh, kematian, kebahagiaan, dan celaka tuh sudah ada yang mengatur. Nanti juga akan tiba saatnya." Lanjutnya.

Mataku memandang takjup padanya, tak menyangka dia bisa sehebat ini. Ahh, sepertinya cintaku bersemi kembali.

Setelah sesi curhat berakhir, kami bertiga mengobrol _ngaler-ngidul-ngetan-ngulon._ Mendapati ada keganjilan antara aku dan Naruto selama mengobrol, otak jenius Ino bekerja. Dia merogoh ponsel dari tasnya, mengutak-atik sebentar lalu berkata, "Waduh, aku harus cepat-cepat ke stasiun Konoha! Saudaraku yang dari Suna mau datang, dia memintaku menjemputnya di sana."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Hah? Sejak kapan kau punya saudara di sa-"

"Sejak kita lulus kuliah, Sakura. Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu. _Bye_." Ino memotong pembicaraanku dan berlalu begitu saja.

Naruto menahan senyumnya. "Ino itu emang aneh sejak dulu. Ckckck … oh iya, setelah ini kamu mau kemana?"

"Emm, aku mau pulang saja. Sudah sore, nanti Ibu khawatir lagi. Kamu tahu kan?"

"Kalau begitu aku antar ya?"

"Eh? Emang boleh? Nanti ada yang cemburu lagi." Aku tersenyum kecut.

"Nggak lah, saya kan masih _single_." Dia berdiri. "Ayo!"

Aku pun mengikutinya ke pelataran parkir. Kami berhenti di depan sebuah Honda CRV berwarna hitam. 'Mimpi apa aku semalam? Sekarang cita-citaku menumpangi CRV terwujud' batinku.

Mobil itu pun meluncur ke arah Konoha Atas. Perjalanan ini diwarnai oleh percakapan dan tawa renyah kami, tak kusangka dia ternyata pandai membuat lelucon hingga tak henti-hentinya membuatku terpingkal.

"Wah, sudah sampai nih. Makasih ya, atas saran dan tumpangannya."

Naruto memasang rem tangan. "Enak saja cuma makasih, bayar dong."

"Yee, kirain gratis. Ya sudah, kamu mau aku bayar berapa? Sebutkann saja nominalnya, aku kan orang kaya."

"Orang kaya tapi pengangguran." Dia tersenyum mengejek. "Bayarnya pakai nomor ponsel kamu saja."

"Nee? Bilang aja pengen dapet nomorku, pake alesan bayar segala … wew." Aku menjulurkan lidahku, dan dia hanya terbahak-bahak. Dasar cowok aneh. Akhirnya kami pun bertukar nomor, lalu dia keluar dan membukakan pintuku.

Aku merendahkan tubuhku a'la bangsawan. "Terima kasih, Ajudanku. Ayo, masuk."

"Sama-sama, Tuan Putri." Dia membungkuk seperti pangeran-pangeran dalam cerita dongeng, kemudian mengikutiku masuk ke rumah.

Alangkah kagetnya diriku karena mendapati Sasuke, -pria yang memutuskanku 2 bulan yang lalu-, sedang duduk di sofa di ruang tamu. _Mau apa dia ke sini?_ Batinku.

Sasuke menengok ke arahku, dia tersenyum, tapi senyumannya seketika menghilang dari wajah tampannya ketika melihat Naruto berdiri di sampingku.

"Hai, Sakura. Lama tak jumpa. Wah, sepertinya kamu sudah punya pacar baru nih."

Aku mendadak canggung, "Hai juga, sudah lama di sini? Ngng … bukan. Ini Naruto, teman masa SMA-ku."

"Oh … " Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri kami, lalu mengajak bersalaman dengan Naruto, "Aku Sasuke."

Naruto menyambut tangan Sasuke, "Naruto."

Suasana terasa memanas, aku jadi kikuk sendiri. "O-oh iya, Nar. Ma-mau minum apa?"

"Apa sajalah, yang penting hangat." Naruto tersenyum menawan, kulihat wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah. Entah dia cemburu atau apa.

Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket, "Emm, sepertinya aku mengganggu. Aku permisi dulu ya, Sakura."

"Ah ya, hati-hati di jalan." Ucapku kikuk.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, aku mempersilakan Naruto duduk, kemudian aku berjalan menuju dapur. Ketika aku kembali ke ruang tamu sambil membawa dua gelas jus jeruk hangat, kulihat ibu sedang duduk di sofa menemani Naruto. Setelah menaruh gelas di meja, aku duduk di sebelah ibu. Kami pun mengobrol bertiga.

"Nak Naruto sudah punya calon belum?" tiba-tiba ibu nyeletuk.

Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya, "Belum, Tan. Hehe … "

"Ohh … ya sudah, gimana kalau Nak Naruto sama Sakura aja. Dia sedang mencari jodoh loh."

"Ih Ibu, apaan sih?" kusenggol tangan ibuku. Tak terbayangkan wajahku semerah apa saat ini. Dan Ibu hanya terbahak melihat aku dan Naruto yang sama-sama tertunduk malu.

Karena waktu sudah mau jam 7 malam, Naruto pun pamit pulang. Ibu sempat mencegahnya dengan mengajak Naruto makan malam, namun Naruto menolak halus dengan alasan ibunya di rumah juga telah mempersiapkan makan malam untuknya dan keluarga. Dan akhirnya dengan terpaksa ibu melepas kepulangan Naruto. Kami pun mengantar Naruto sampai ke halaman.

Perlahan tapi pasti mobil Naruto mulai meninggalkan kediaman kami. "Sepertinya dia anak baik, jangan sampai kabur ya, Sakura." Ibu tersenyum jahil.

"Ih Ibu, apaan siiihh?" aku menggelitik pinggang ibu lalu berlari menuju kamar. Benar-benar hari yang aneh …

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya aku mulai <em>surfing<em> mencari lowongan kerja, setelah kutemukan lalu kukirim lamaran-lamaran tersebut lewat _e-mail_ dan ada sebagian yang aku cetak karena ada beberapa perusahaan yang memberlakukan sistem _walk in interview_.

Dengan semangat jiwa masa mudaku, kulangkahkan kaki menuju mobil ibuku. Ibu melambaikan tangannya, "Semoga beruntung, Nak." Aku pun mengangguk pasti. Kumasuki mobil itu, kukepalkan tangan kananku. _Ayo, Sakura! Kamu pasti bisa!_

Dalam seminggu ini telah kudatangi beberapa perusahaan, dan jawaban mereka selalu sama: "Nanti kami hubungi kembali." Malah ada yang lebih parah dan menurutku sangat kurang ajar: "Nanti kami hubungi kembali, namun jika sampai dua hari tidak ada dari pihak kami yang menghubungi Anda, berarti ada yang LEBIH baik yang kami terima."

_Hey, ngomongnya biasa aja kali!_ Benar-benar sebal aku dibuatnya. _Sok banget sih itu manajer? _Perkataannya itu membuat semangat jiwa masa mudaku meredup, aku merasa dianggap remeh, membuatku malas untuk mendatangi perusahaan-perusahaan berikutnya. _Ahh, lebih baik aku nggak usah kerja sama mereka. Akan kubangun kerajaan bisnisku sendiri!_ Pikiranku meracau.

Ketika aku sedang sibuk dengan pikiran kalutku, tiba-tiba ponselku berdering, pertanda ada pesan teks yang masuk.

**Pengirim: Sasuke**

_Sakura, hari ini kamu ada di rumah nggak? Aku mau ke rumahmu ..._

Aku pun membalasnya.

_Ada. Silahkan._

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke datang. Jantungku berdebar tidak karuan. _Ohh, mengapa aku begini? Apa mungkin aku masih mencintainya? _Kuletakkan tangan kananku di dada. Kupersilakan Sasuke duduk di kursi di teras rumah, tidak kubiarkan masuk karena tidak ada orang di rumah selain aku. Aku sangat gugup, saking gugupnya aku sampai lupa menyuguhinya minum.

Kami pun mengobrol _ngaler-ngidul _, merasa pembicaraan ini tak jelas tujuannya aku terpaksa memotong pembicaraannya.

"Jadi, apa sebenarnya tujuanmu kemari?" tanyaku penuh selidik.

Sasuke terlihat gugup, "Ngng … sebenarnya … aku … "

Tiiin. Tiiiiinn.

Kami menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat Honda CRV memasuki halaman rumahku. _Oh meiji! Mau apa Naruto ke sini? Mana sekarang ada Sasuke lagi!_ Aku panik, Sasuke pun tak kalah gusarnya dibanding aku.

Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya lalu keluar sambil membawa sekeranjang buah apel. Dia tersenyum hangat sambil berjalan ke arah kami.

"Hai, Sakura. Apa kabar? Wah, sepertinya ada tamu nih. Maaf ya saya datang mendadak." Naruto terkekeh.

"Ba-baik. I-iya nih, kebetulan Sa-Sasuke datang b-berkunjung." _Aduh, kenapa aku mendadak gagap sih?_ Aku meremas-remas celana ¾-ku. "Kalau begitu, ayo, kita masuk."

Kami pun berjalan beriringan memasuki rumahku. Segera ku menuju dapur kemudian membawa tiga gelas es jus jeruk dan menaruhnya di meja.

Naruto menyerahkan buah apel yang dibawanya padaku. "Maaf ya, saya nggak ngasih tahu dulu. Tadi kebetulan saya habis ngasih materi di _talk show_ yang diadakan mahasiswa jurusan Psikologi Universitas Konoha, karena masih siang jadi saya mampir saja ke sini."

"Nggak apa-apa kok, aku seneng malah. Makasih ya buahnya." Aku mengulum senyum. _Ups!_ Aku melirik ke arah Sasuke. Dia terlihat kesal.

Sasuke meneguk jus-nya sampai habis lalu berdiri, "Sebaiknya aku pulang." Aku ikut berdiri, hendak mengantarnya sampai halaman. "Nggak usah diantar, Sakura. Permisi." Dia berlalu begitu saja, aku hanya bisa melongo melihatnya. Aneh.

Setelah Sasuke menutup pintu dari luar, aku duduk kembali.

"Sepertinya Sasuke masih suka padamu." Aku tercenung mendengarnya. _Mungkinkah?_

"Oh iya, gimana sudah melamar-lamar lagi belum?" Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Aku tersadar dari lamunan. "E-eh? Apa? Oh, iya. Sudah seminggu ini aku melamar-lamar, tapi belum dapat panggilan lagi." Aku terduduk lesu. "Apa mungkin aku memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bekerja pada orang lain? Huft … "

"Sudah, nggak usah dipikirkan. Nanti juga kalau emang sudah waktunya, kamu pasti bekerja."

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecut. Naruto sepertinya tak tahan melihat kemurunganku, dia segera berkelakar yang kontan saja membuatku terpingkal. Dia memang jago membuat lelucon. Tak terasa sudah hampir 3 jam kami mengobrol dan tertawa bersama, sampai-sampai kami tak menyadari kepulangan ibu.

"Aduh, ini yang sedang memadu kasih. Serasa dunia milik berdua." Ibu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil melipat tangan di dada.

Naruto berhenti tertawa, "Eh, Tante. Hehe … maaf ya, Tan. Gara-gara Sakura nih. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong ayahnya Sakura kemana, Tan? Perasaan saya belum pernah bertemu."

"Om sedang ada kunjungan ke luar kota selama dua minggu, mungkin besok pulang. Kenapa gitu? Nak Naruto mau datang melamar Sakura?"

Aku cemberut, pipiku panas tak terkira saking malu. "Ibu apa-apaan sih?"

"Ya kalau Sakura-nya mau saya lamar sih, saya mau." Naruto terkekeh.

Kutonjok pelan lengannya, "Apaan sih kamu? Dasar! Sudah ih, sana pulang. Sudah sore tahu! Nanti dicariin emaknya loh. Huss. Huss." Aku mengibas-ngibaskan tangan.

"Ahahahaha … karena saya sudah diusir oleh yang empunya rumah, jadi saya pamit pulang, Tan. Salam untuk ayahnya Sakura, permisi." Kuantar dia sampai halaman.

_Apakah dia serius dengan ucapannya tadi? Hn, entahlah._

Hari-hari berikutnya hidupku dihiasi oleh pesan teks dan telepon baik dari Naruto maupun Sasuke, tak jarang pula mereka datang berkunjung ke rumah, dan tak jarang pula mereka datang secara bersamaan sehingga terpaksa salah satu dari mereka harus mengalah. Tapi yang sering mengalah sih Sasuke. Sepertinya di belakangku mereka telah sepakat untuk bersaing secara sehat.

Sekarang aku menjadi bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri, karena jujur aku menyukai keduanya. Naruto yang _notabene_ gebetanku selama 3 tahun di SMA, yang dulu tak pernah bisa kugapai karena dia selalu dikelilingi para _fansgirl_-nya, sangat aku idam-idamkan untuk menjadi kekasih hatiku.

Sedangkan Sasuke adalah pacar pertamaku yang telah kupacari selama 3 tahun –yang tentu saja sangat aku cintai-, yang kuinginkan juga untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku. _Ohh, sungguh dilematis._

Di saat aku sedang bergalau-ria, sebuah pesan teks dari Naruto datang kemudian disusul oleh pesan teks dari Sasuke. Dan isi pesannya hampir sama, yaitu besok malam mereka akan datang menemui ayah untuk melamarku! _Benar-benar kompak mereka_ …

Aku lalu mendiskusikannya dengan ayah dan ibu, meminta saran apa yang harus kulakukan. Mereka menyerahkan semua keputusan kepadaku. _Ahh, membuatku semakin bingung saja_.

Besok malamnya Sasuke datang 15 menit setelah Naruto. Suasana rumah terasa sangat tidak enak. Jantung kami berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Mereka pun mengutarakan tujuannya kepada ayah.

"Sungguh sebuah kehormatan putri saya dilamar dua pria sekaligus, namun semua keputusan ada di tangan Sakura. Saya hanya mengikuti saja." Ayah menggenggam tanganku.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, kutatap Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergantian. Mulutku terasa berat untuk kubuka.

"Setelah mengingat, memperhatikan, dan menimbang … " kuberi jeda sebentar, " … Aku memutuskan bahwa pria yang aku terima lamarannya adalah …

.

.

.

-6 bulan kemudian-

"Wahh, kamu cantik banget, Sakura!" Ino memandang takjup padaku dalam balutan gaun pengantin. "Bener-bener nggak nyangka ya? Kalau jodoh emang nggak akan kemana."

"Hohoho … sama, aku juga nggak nyangka. Rencana Tuhan memang penuh misteri dan kejutan!"

Tak lama kemudian rombongan pengantin pria tiba, Ibu dan Ino membimbingku ke pelaminan. _Oh sungguh, ini bagaikan mimpi! Seseorang, tolong cubit aku. Pakai beko saja sekalian, biar berasa. Haha._ Pikiranku meracau. Rasanya ingin menangis darah ketika para saksi berkata SAH, _Tuhan … syukurku tak terhingga untuk-Mu_. Tapi harus ku tahan, aku tak ingin orang-orang menjadi heboh dan wartawan datang meliput gara-gara aku menangis darah.

Satu per satu tamu meninggalkan rumahku, sudah mulai sepi sekarang. Capek, pegal, haru, dan bahagia bercampur menjadi satu. Babak baru dalam kehidupanku dimulai, dan orang bilang ini adalah kehidupan yang sebenarnya.

Sekarang aku tak lagi menjadi seorang pengangguran ataupun _single lady_, statusku kini seorang istri dan pekerjaanku adalah ibu rumah tangga. Suamiku berkata aku tak harus bekerja, cukup di rumah saja, dan jadilah ibu rumah tangga yang _awesome_. Dengan semangat masa muda'45 aku mengangguk setuju, karena memang sejak awal aku hanya ingin di rumah saja mengurus anak dan suamiku.

Malam pun tiba, kurebahkan tubuh lelahku di atas ranjang. Tak lama kemudian suamiku tercinta masuk ke kamar sambil membawa bolu ulang tahun dengan lilin berangka 25 di atasnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Istriku. _Wish you all the best_." Naruto menyodorkan bolu itu kepadaku.

Aku bangun kemudian duduk, "Hehe … makasih, Suamiku." Ku pejamkan mata … _making a wish_. Lalu ku tiup lilinnya.

"Kalau boleh tahu Sayang memohon apa?"

"Kasih tahu gak ya? Hohoho … emm, aku minta semoga kita bahagia selamanya dan … semoga kita segera diberi momongan. Agar aku tak mengalami kegalauan _season_ dua."

Naruto tersenyum lalu mengecup keningku. "Aamiiin."

**-Tamat-**

* * *

><p>makasi sudah membaca ... ^^<p> 


End file.
